


Zaleczyć dziecięce serce

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [53]
Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Gen, Jak zniszczyć dzieciństwo, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, WSZYSCY POZA ELLĄ UMIERAJĄ
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Kopciuszek bierze życie za fraki i odmienia swój los.Tekst na temat 54 (zdrowie i leczenie) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Maraton Fandomowy 2017: tydzień 4.





	Zaleczyć dziecięce serce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts), [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



Tym razem Ella nie śpiewała, lecz zwierzęta i tak słuchały. Szeptała stare zaklęcie z uwagą i skupieniem, których jej tak zwane siostry mogły jej tylko pozazdrościć. Następnego dnia macocha została znaleziona martwa.

Szeptano, że wnętrzności wyjadły jej szczury. Podobno używała ich w kuracji przeciw zmarszczkom, bo od bycia biedną tylko bycia starą bała się bardziej.

Wkrótce obie córki zostały zabrane do przytułku dla obłąkanych. Nikt nie podał oficjalnego powodu, ale według piekarzowej mówiły, że to ich przyrodnia siostra nasłała szczury na ich matkę. Ta, zahartowana innymi stratami, nie miała wyboru, jak tylko odesłać je z bólem serca do specjalistów.

Miasteczko ucieszyło się bardzo, gdy Książę wybrał ją za żonę. Los w końcu uśmiechnął się do biednej Elli! Miała mieć rodzinę — teścia, teściową i kochającego męża. Nie musiała już troszczyć się o to, czy stać ją będzie na najlepszych lekarzy dla sióstr. Czy te piękne kwiaty, które każdej niedzieli zanosiła na groby matki, ojca i macochy.

Tragiczna śmierć Króla w czasie polowania wstrząsnęła królestwem, ale wypadku się zdarzały. Trudno było szukać winnego ataku dzika. Nikogo też nie zdziwiło, że Królowa podążyła do Krainy Umarłych tuż po nim. Przecież kochali się tak bardzo… Księżniczka Ella osobiście ubrała ją w ozdobne szaty i przygotowała ją do pięknej ceremonii. Nie było szans, by ktoś zauważył ugryzienie węża na jej nodze.

Koronacja odbyła się trzy dni po pogrzebie, oczy nowego Króla opuchnięte były od płaczu, ale nowa Królowa cały czas posyłała mu krzepiące spojrzenie i pocieszała, jak tylko mogła.

Król odżył dopiero trzy lata później, gdy dowiedział się o ciąży swej ukochanej żony. Ale radość nie trwała długo, bo choć po długiej depresji nadeszły szczęśliwsze czasy, mężczyzna podupadł na zdrowiu, słabnąc każdym dniem. Na nic zdawali się kolejni medycy, po których wysyłała zrozpaczona Królowa.

Stare kobiety z miasta modliły się w kościele o zdrowie władcy, biadoląc nad losem biednej Królowej. Z siostrami wciąż w przytułku zostawała praktycznie bez rodziny.

Modły na nic się zdały, Król nie dożył narodzin swojej przepięknej córki. Nikt nie wiedział, że wcześniej ukąsał go chory komar.

Lud przeżył tę stratę ogromnie, ale zawierzył władzę w ręce Królowej, w oczekiwaniu aż Księżniczka urośnie na tyle, by móc wydać ją za mąż. Kobiety nie próbowano, choć wciąż była młoda. Nikt nie chciał skazać swojej rodziny na śmierć, a ona przynosiła pecha.

Jej to nie przeszkadzało, tak długo jak nikt nie nazywał jej Kopciuszkiem. Była Królową, przed którą drżały serca i pochylały się głowy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
